Starting A New Life
by animefreak9898
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Its AU (Kind of.) and has Yaoi. GrimmXIchi and others. :P Not good at summaries. Grimmjow ran away from Aizen. Hes hiding from him, when he turns 27 Kisuke calls in a favor. Ichigo has run away from his UNCLE Aizen. Grimmjow is now a body guard for him. (Blah blah blah)... Please read and REVIEW!
1. I need a way out

**WARNING:** This story will (eventually) contain Yaoi (Male X Male) sexual situations, if you do not like it do not read it.

**RATED M**: For eventual sexual situation, strong language, and other crap.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do **_NOT_ **own Bleach or any of the characters.

**Extra Stuff:** This is kind of an AU (Alternate universe)

Please don't be to rough on me this is my first attempt at a fanfiction for other peoples eyes. If you like it please let me know so I can write a next chapter.

Oh and one more thing, what do you think of the name. I'm not good with coming up with names :P

* * *

_Chapter one: I need a way out_

The rain was pouring down making his thick blue spiked hair stick to his head. Running down the road panting as police sirens were going crazy, he never once turned back to look at the child once more he couldn't . Not only ten minutes ago the blue haired male had blood on his cheeks, now the rain had washed away all evidence that he was involved. Running into an ally he leans against the wall groaning, he thought about the actions that just took place.

"What the hell just happened!" He kicked his foot groaning as pain shot threw his knee once more.

* * *

_It was a hot Friday evening as Grimmjow walked into his bosses office. Bowing quickly he sat down and rolled his eyes as the male began to pull out paper after paper._

"Fuck this." Grimmjow mumbled softly as a paper was pushed in front of him.

"_Excuse me" The chair turned around as a brown haired male was sitting his face almost emotionless._

"_N-Nothing sir, so whats all this anyway? Wasn't I suppose to be here for a job?"_

_The paper covered in multicolored wording and at the bottom it needed a signature. Quickly scanning it over he read the gist of it. He was to kill a male named Renji, a 6'2" male with long red hair who was covered in tattoo's. It was all so his boss could make a point to some men who had stolen from him._

"_You are here for a job, this forum here I need you to sign for it."_

"_I need to sign to take on a job? Since when!"_

_Aizen sighs rubbing the bridge of his nose annoyed at how idiotic his employees could be._

"_Yes I need you to sign for a job, after what happened last time. This states that if it isn't done by tonight there will be severe punishment. Do you understand me Grimmjow? Its important that you kill him right away."_

"_Yeah yeah what ever just give me a damn pen." Signing for it he stood up. "By the way... Last time wasn't my fault the woman just jumped in the way!"_

_Walking from the room he quickly headed out for the job after grabbing a few necessities. That's when this all began to fall into place. He was walking threw the park wearing his blue jeans that had small holes around them and his favorite blue shirt. He tried to blend in but it didn't work much with his bright blue hair. After an hour of walking around and waiting he finally found him. Quickly the hunt began. Following closely but keeping his distance as he was force to weave in an out of people on the busy sidewalks. _

_Suddenly the red head began running and so did Grimmjow. Coming to the side of the river Grimmjow drew his gun smirking._

"_Give it up kid this is it for you."_

"_Never! I don't give on anything!" He seemed to not even care the male had a gun. Running up quickly he kicked Grimmjow in his knee._

_He only came to this location for the woman he was after, her name was Masaki. He knew she came here every evening for her walk, but today was different. She had her nine-year old son with her. Pulling out his gun as well he smirked to the kneeling Grimmjow._

"_Sorry but this doesn't concern you." He didn't bother with the kid and shot the woman between her eyes. Grimmjow looked shocked as he leans up and shot his weapon as well sending the red head back a few feet. As he fell over Grimmjow stood there as he put his gun away._

"_Damn it why did he want her?" He quickly turned as he heard a child's voice. That's when he noticed the small bright orange haired boy._

"_Mommy? H-Hey mommy get up I wanna go home its cold." Grimmjow stood up slowly shocked. He couldn't just leave the kid, could he? No not after the kid began to cry. Walking slowly he kneels down putting his hand on the kids shoulder._

"Hey kid, listen." He was never good at talking none the less telling the kid his mother was dead. "When the police get here tell them that man over there did it alright? Don't tell them about me."

_With that said Grimmjow left quickly. Thats where this all began._

* * *

Rubbing his knee he jumped as a cop stood at the beginning of the ally.

"HES OVER HERE!" Police rush in and with out a second thought Grimmjow was climbing the fence, climbing an emergency exit and getting to the top of a building. Quickly he pulled out his phone calling his co-worker Nnoitra. They may not seem like friends but they had each others back everytime.

"Hello?" He groans out as he was woken up by the phone call.

"Hey its me, got a problem over here with a guy Aizen wanted me to kill. Police everywhere think you can get me?"

"Nnn where are you? It sounds windy."

"Roof of a building on what looks like. Uhhh around some shops and a lake."

"Be there in fifteen minutes, and don't cry when I tell you to jump this time."

Without another word he hung up. Keeping his word he was on time pulling up in an expensive looking black car. By that time Grimmjow had planned how to get down. Before he was able to jump police busted threw the door on the roof. Holding up there guns he just laughed before jumping down into a tree. From the tree he jumped to the ground then got in the car.

"Hurry up! None of this is going as I planned!"

"That bad?" He sped off snickering. "I thought you always get what you want Grim Kitty."

The male ignored the last comment groaning in pain from his knee. "Just shut up and drive seriously! I killed him an all but he killed some kids mother, the worst part... The kid was there with her."

He suddenly stopped the car. "Are you an idiot!? You just left the kid! Did he see your face!?"

Lifting his hand into the air he waved him off. "Listen its fine just keep driving before we both get arrested!"

After the two arrived back at there so called home Grimmjow was called into Aizen's office. After hearing his story Grimmjow was paid for his job then sent off. Lying on his bed he groans out. He couldn't forget the crying boys face. That bright orange hair then he began to wonder, what if his mother was his only family? Shaking his head he sat up quickly.

"When have I ever cared? I mean I killed plenty of people before but this... I didn't kill his mother. I have nothing to do with that kid."

Getting up Grimmjow walked threw the halls until he stood in front of Starrk's room. Taking a deep breath he knocked softly before walking in. Inside was a plain white room with two large beds, a large desk with a laptop on it, a small tv, and a sleeping male in a bean bag chair.

"Starrk... We need to talk, do you mind if Nnoitra comes in here as well?" His voice was soft as he shut the door slowly. Slowly Starrk sat up able to hear the sadness and hate in his voice.

"Hmm? Yeah lets make it quick before my sister gets back."

Grimmjow quickly texts his friend to hurry over. Soon all three were sitting in the middle of the room in silence. The first person to break it was Nnoitra who was pissed about being woken up from his nap once more.

"So what the fuck is this about Grimmjow!" His mouth was quickly covered by the blue haired male.

"Shh someone might hear you! Damn it just keep quiet for a minute. I'll explain" Removing his hands from the larger male he let out a deep sigh.

"Listen both of you, I would have brought Ulquiorra here as well but hes to close to Aizen now. I just... I can't do this anymore. After what happened with that kid and everything today I can't do it. I have to leave."

Both of the other males eyes widen. The first one to speak up was Nnoitra, he was raised here with Grimmjow and watched all the pain, all the torture ,everything he was put threw here.

"Grimmjow your serious... You know theres no way out, if he finds out anything about this, about what your planning. You know damn well you'll be dead in a second!"

"I know that.. I know what happened to... Him."

None of them dared to speak of the last male who tried to get out when it was to late. Sadly for Grimmjow he was there. He walked in to one of his so called brother's room only to watch Gin decapitate the man before his own eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Starrk looked up finally his eyes soft and caring. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes... I can't stand this anymore. I have a plan on how to as well. But once I'm out. I can't talk to any of you for a while. You know hes gonna try in all of his power to get me back one way or another. I have to lay low for at least a few years."

"And how the hell do you expect to pull off a death wish like this!"

Grimmjow stood up slowly eying his two friends with a death-like glare.

"Just trust me alright? I need you both not to say a word to anyone! I just can't stay anymore. I need to get out, I need to cool down and start my own life. One that isn't controlled by him."

"Alright I'm with you Grimm Kitty. But how are you gonna do it, seriously?"

"I can't tell you guys, if he finds out you two know hes gonna kill you both." He smirks turning back to face them. "And I can't lose you guys either."

Walking over he hugged them both and walked to the door. Turning back quickly he sighs.

"I'll call you both in a few years, if your alive great. If not I'm sorry."

And with that he was gone. Quickly getting back to his room he began to pack his things a smirk painted across his face. "Today's what I have been waiting for, for a long time." He thought to himself as he turned to pick up a picture of him with the two other men. Packing it away quickly as well as most of his other things into one large bag he checked the clock. It was about 11:00 P.M., good he would be the one taking over guard duty soon.

Leaving his bag upstairs he walked down reveling Harribel of her duty. After twenty minutes he walked to the security room and shut down all cameras and erasing the tape for today, so no one would find out he went to talk to the two males. Running upstairs he grabbed his bag and his keys.

Quickly he slipped out the front door and into the garage. Walking over to his bright blue car he shook his head. "Someone would find me with that thing." He thought to himself as he walked to his silver motorcycle. Starting it up quickly he took a deep breath. "Its finally time, I can finally move on." And with that he was out, he was zooming down the road a smirk painted across his face.


	2. Do I Really Care So Much?

_**FORGOT TO MENTION:**_ Grimmjow right now is only about 15. We dont want him meeting Ichigo and hes like 45 so Ichigo is 9 now and Grimmjow 15. Sounds about right.

* * *

As the wind blew threw his hair a single tear dropped onto his cheek. Thoughts raced threw his mind "What if Aizen found out they knew? What would he do?" The question was why did he care? They were still working for him and he was finally free. Coming from his thoughts he didn't notice the light had changed as he quickly tried to stop his bike. Jumping from his seat he groans the pain in his knee shot up quickly like a bullet. Quickly he pulled out his phone calling Kisuke Urahara.

"Urahara shop!" Kisuke's voice boomed out happily.

"H-Hey, its me. Please I know what happened was my fault but I need you to open the doors. Listen I don't have time to explain just open the damn door and let me put my bike in!"

Without responding Urahara hung up. After fifteen minutes the door to his shop opens. Standing there is a 6'0" scowling male in his usual green shirt and hat. Slowly he walked out holding his usual fan in front of his face.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of this time Grimmjow? Your not here to try and burn down the place again are you?"

"W-What no! Listen, I left him this time for good. Please Kisuke I need to just lay low for a few days until I can get a place."

Kisuke's eyes widen as he moved out of the way. "Get inside. We can put your bike in the back room, did anyone follow you?"

"No I was on guard duty, I cut all the cameras. Than—."

"If your about to thank me for letting you stay shut up." He laughed softly helping the male push his bike in. "Besides I forgave you already. It may be your fault my shop almost burnt down but it didn't, its still standing here."

They moved in silence pushing the bike into the backroom where boxes of who knows what were piled to the ceiling. Putting his bike against the wall Grimmjow let out a deep sigh sliding down to sit on the floor. His mind raced with thoughts and all he could do was lean down putting his face into his hands.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Kisuke kneels down putting his hand on the males shoulder.

"I just... After so long of wanting to get out. Now I have, but I can't help thinking it was to easy. I just walked out, was it really just that simple? Ugh when have I become so soft!"

"Grimmjow... Your just going threw a bit right now. Come I'll show you to your room."

Kisuke helped the male up walking him down the hall. When Grimmjow got to his room it was next to the kitchen, which was good since he loved midnight snacks. Inside the room was a bit small but big enough for him not to feel in a cage. The walls in the room were painted to look like wood. There was a nice sized bed in the corner of the room built for one person, the sheets were white and to Grimmjow's surprise as he sunk into the bed it was relaxing. Looking around the room he spotted a small desk and a door he thought lead to a closet. Getting up slowly he walked to open the door smirking as there was a bathroom larger than his room. The tub looked more like a large spa with a waterfall shower hanging over head.

"Damn he went all out with this." Grimmjow snickers rubbing the back of his neck. "A good bath couldn't hurt, I just need to calm down is all. I need to stop worrying about them there fine."

Walking to the large tub he laughed softly seeing some candles placed around the tub. Turning it on he walked to the sink looking under it. Pulling out some shampoo and a towel he groans. "Maybe staying here for a bit wont really be to bad for me. Aizen would never dare to send anyone over here." He thought to himself as he began to unbutton his shirt. Folding his shirt and setting it on the counter he looked into the mirror, reaching his hand up slowly he rubbed a scar on his shoulder looking over onto his back at the many others. He remembered very well how he had gotten them. 

* * *

_Grimmjow had just come home from his first job, he had been instructed to find and kill a woman by the name Rukia Kuchiki. He was informed that she came from a wealthy family and her death was worth millions on Aizen's part. He was given a photograph and her daily routine schedule. When the sun set she always walked alone threw her families cherry blossom garden. That's when he would do it, it was the only time of day she would be left alone._

_He had walked out of the mansion he was living in with Aizen and the others. He wore his lucky tight blue pull over shirt and some long black sweatpants. He was only ten at the time and wasn't exactly sure how to pull it off, he wasn't given an instruction sheet or any hints or suggestions. He was left on his own to pull this off._

_After about an hour of walking to the womans home he stood outside the gates dumbfounded. "This property is huge!" He thought to himself as he climbed the fence. The fence was about 6'0" tall and him being only ten, and being short for his age Grimmjow was only 4'7". Jumping down he looked around making sure no one heard the __THUD__ he made when landing. Walking along the fence he aimlessly roams around looking for the garden._

_Suddenly he spots her. Just like the picture Aizen had given him this morning. She was 4'8" only an inch taller than Grimmjow. She wore a pink flower kimono with a rose in her hair. Sniffles could be heard coming from her direction as she rubbed her eyes. Slowly Grimmjow stood up and walked to the small bridge she was on above a pond._

"_Um are you ok?" His voice was quiet with a hint of sadness._

_Jumping quickly she turned around. "W-Who are you!? Your not one of our staff!"_

_Grimmjow quickly covered her mouth from screaming. "C-Calm down! Calm down its fine!"_

_She began to squirm and struggle as he held her to the bridge. Suddenly he groans out shaking his hand as she had bit down. "Damn it you little ugh!" He pulled out his gun quickly. "I'm ending this now!"_

_Forgetting to attach the silencer he pushed the gun to her forehead and pulled the trigger. As blood splattered onto his cheeks lights from the home went on. Yelling could be heard as a male shouts "What was that!" , and another "Wheres Mrs. Kuchiki?!" Quickly Grimmjow put his gun back into his holster and ran to the fence. He looked back to see some men running to the bridge where the woman now lays in her own pool of blood. Jumping down he quickly ran back to the mansion avoiding every main street possible._

_When he arrived back at the mansion he was forced to tell Aizen every detail. Not pleased with the results of getting caught Aizen had brought Gin into his office._

_"Gin... Show Grimmjow what happens when you mess up." Nodding Gin took Grimmjow from the room, leading him to the stairs and up three flights. Grimmjow had never been on this floor before. Each door was painted a different color, they passed a green, a black, a white, and suddenly they stopped in front of a blue one. Gin opens the door pushing Grimmjow inside. He looked around the room as there was weapons lining the walls. Suddenly Grimmjow was pushed onto the small bed the back of his shirt ripped open revealing the large six he was forced to get as a tattoo not long ago._

_"W-What are you doing!?" He stayed perfectly still as his shirt was ripped._

"_Your punishment. Since this is your first offense I will not use anything too bad. This room is meant for you to be punished in only. So no one's fluids can get on you. Not long ago I had to bring Nnoitra next door to punish him as well." He was explaining all this while pulling out a whip from the dresser. "Try not to be to loud please." _

_He smirks wider than usual as he brought the whip across the males back. This caused Grimmjow to let out a loud shriek of pain as the whip slams into his back with a loud cracking sound. Thats when the first scar was caused, the small one the above his six tattoo. The next one was a bit higher as the top of the whip hit his shoulder that caused the large scar. After an hour Grimmjow was laying there his back covered in blood, passed out._

* * *

Most of the scars he had gotten that night had healed up, and he was thankful for that. Taking a deep breath he looked away from the mirror and to his feet unbuttoning his pants. Once he was fully naked he slipped into the warm bath water letting out a soft moan. After a minute of soaking in the bath there was a knock on the door.

"Grimmjow? Do you mind if I come in?" Kisuke asked quietly.

"No its fine come in come in."

As the door opens Grimmjow sinks into the tub pulling his knees up as his nose was above the water. There was a slight blush on his face seeing Kisuke in a tight black button up shirt and some lose white pants. Never before has he seen him in anything besides his usual long shirt and dress pants.

"Y-You look nice." He spoke softly looking away.

"I would say the same to you but that would be a bit awkward. I came here for a reason Grimmjow. I need to ask you something important."

"If this is about why I came here... Its because I can't take It alright! He keeps making me kill people and I can't take it! Why can't he give me simple jobs?! Give the older guys like Yami those kind of jobs!"

"I see." He let out a deep sigh as he fixes his hair in the mirror. "You killed someone tonight didn't you?"

"I... He made me! You remember last time I didn't do something he wanted!"

"I remember very well. But I need to know something. Was it a man or a woman? What was there name, and why did he want them dead?"

Taking a deep breath Grimmjow began letting out everything he knew.

"It was a male, his name was Renji Abarai. I was told he was good friend with the Kuchiki family. Aizen wanted to prove a point that they're weak. But... Someone else was involved." His voice got quiet as he remember the orange haired boy.

"Someone else?"

"A woman... I pulled my gun and thats when. Well thats how I got the bruise on my knee. He kicked me pretty hard, I think he was wearing steal toe boots. Well when I fell he pulled out a gun and shot some woman, she had a kid with her... He had bright orange hair. I told him it would be ok but, ughhh!"

"Orange... Grimmjow she was a friend of mine."

"She was? I'm sorry I couldn't stop him. Is her son ok? He has someone to care for him right?"

"Yes of course, his father and he had two little sister. Speaking of family, how old are you now?"

"Good... I'm fifteenth why?" He finally looked up at the male his cheeks still a bit red.

"You have been doing this, you have been living this your whole life. I'm glad you gave it up." Kisuke began to walk to the door fixing his tie.

"Yeah me too. Hey are you going out?"

"Yeah to the Kurosaki's home. That was her last name by the way, the woman Renji killed. They invited me over for dinner since they are mourning her death. I made some meat and rice for you its in the fridge."

With that he left the room leaving Grimmjow to his thoughts. "Maybe its not so bad being kind of soft. I have time to grow up on my own now. If and I hope he doesn't find me." He thought to himself sinking down into the tub again.

After an hour of soaking in the tub he got out throwing on some lose sweat pants that hung loosely from the side of his hips. Walking threw the large home for a bit he came to the front of the shop smiling. Finally he made it back to the kitchen and fixed himself the dinner Kisuke had left him. He just picked at his food and after a while Kisuke was home leaning against the wall watching him.

"What are you doing?" Suddenly Grimmjow jumped hearing the male talk.

"Um well. I was hungry at first but then.. I just couldn't stop thinking about if he finds me."

"You knew this before you left. If he find you I don't think hes going to show any mercy this time."

Grimmjow just nodded as he stood up. Putting his uneaten plate back in the fridge he sighs softly.

"Please wake me in the morning." He slowly walked off and into his room. Shutting the door he sat down onto his bed running his hands threw his hair. Reaching over he grabbed his bag pulling his laptop from it. Quickly switching it on he sits back and began typing. He was soon looking threw the pictures on the screen. Several were of him and his friends, clicking on one a picture of him as a child with his lips on Nnoitra's nose popped up. He smiled softly clicking the next one, this picture Nnoitra was holding a child, crying Grimmjow to his chest. Closing his laptop he put it on the desk slowly laying back.

"He was a total asshole... Why did I care so much?" He asked himself pulling the covers to his chest. Slowly his eyes closed as he drifted to sleep his mind now flowing with the dreams of his old friends. 

* * *

_Grimmjow sat in the back garden blushing as Nnoitra sat in front of him._

_"So what do you want Grimm Kitty?"_

_"D-Don't call me that! I-I saw you with Starrk, I saw you in his bed! You two are lovers aren't you?! Your gay I knew it!" His voice booms out with anger._

_"Hmm? When was... Oh no I was waiting for him to get out of the bathroom. He lost our last video game so he owed me lunch is all. Aww is Grimm Kitty jealous?"_

_"No! Why would I ever be jealous?! Your ugly as hell and your freakishly tall!" The blush on his face was spreading reaching to his ears._

_"Come on you know you love it." He smirks standing up slowly as he walked over to the male._

_"G-Get away from me!" He pushed on the older males chest as his heart began to race his breathing coming in pants._

_"Calm down, I have no intentions on hurting you."_

_Nnoitra closed the gap between them as his lips touched the other males softly. Moving his hand up he placed it on the others cheek deepening the kiss. Slowly Grimmjow pulled back his face flushed with embarrassment._

_"W-What the fuck was that about!?"_

_"Shut up and meet me in my room in an hour. Don't wear anything you like it might rip." He laughed kissing the males cheek once before leaving. Grimmjow sat there stunned as he rubbed his cheek softly. Taking a deep breath he began to debate if he should go or not._

_Standing up slowly he walked back to his room as he played with his fingers. "We are friends, I don't see a reason for him to hurt me or anything. I guess I could go in for a bit. He probably just wants to play video games." Grimmjow thought to himself as he arrived at his room._

_After a quick shower and redressing he walked over to Nnoitra's room. Knocking softly he blushed as the tall male opened the door right away._

_"Hey Kitty. Come in come in." He moved from the door way as Grimmjow walked in slowly looking around. Nnoitra had a large bed since he was of massive size. He had a flat screen across from his bed, a desk, and a door to what he thought lead to the bathroom, as well as one that lead to a closet._

"_So why did you want me here?" He sat down on the bed looking up at the male._

_"Do I always have to have a reason?" He sat next to him his hand moving on top of Grimmjow's._

_Grimmjow blushed wildly looking down a bit. "J-Just shut up." He couldn't think much anymore as his heart pounds in his chest as if its trying to escape._

_"What ever you say Kitty cat." He leans over whispering into his ear. "Just relax I wont hurt you. Grimmjow if you don't understand by now... I can't explain it alright."_

_"I get it." He snickers softly. "Maybe I was a bit jealous when I thought you were with Starrk."_

_Nnoitra smiled as he pushed on Grimmjow's chest having him lay back. "I thought you were Ulquiorra at one point. Do you mind if I.."_

_He layed under the larger male smiling. Nodding his head Nnoitra slowly leans down looking him in the eye's for a quick moment. "There not blue... Surprising." He smiled as he slowly leans forward his warm breath mixing with Grimmjow's as hes less than an inch away. Slowly he glides his hand up the males cheek and behind his ear his fingers touching the soft blue hair. Grimmjow just closed his eyes slowly waiting for the male to claim his lips. His heart began to thump in his chest as Nnoitra slowly closed the gap. Wrapping his arms around the larger males neck he gasps out into the kiss._

* * *

He suddenly shot up panting heavily. "T-The fuck kind of dream was that! I never had thoughts about him like that!" Grimmjow reached over grabbing his water bottle drinking it all quickly. "D-Damn it like I'd ever kiss that freak!" Grimmjow lays back his heart rate settling back down. Curing back up he shut his eyes once more as he drifts back to sleep.

* * *

**HEY!:** Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Haha enjoy Grimmjows dream? Aww wish it could finish? Well maybe it will next chapter, come back and find out!


	3. I Missed You Too

Grimmjow groans as he felt something hitting his face. Sitting up slowly he rubbed his eyes to see Kisuke in front of him a smile on his face.

"Well good morning, or shall I say afternoon. I have been trying to wake you up all morning."

"Oh I'm sorry. I woke up in the middle of the night so I'm a bit tired."

"Hmm? Is there something wrong? A nightmare? Here I'll go make you something to eat. Meet me in the kitchen once your dressed."

Without another word Kisuke left the room as Grimmjow slowly got up with a groan. Walking to the bathroom he blushed deeply as he noticed the front of his pants were soaked. "Your kidding me, I came from that dream really!?" Rolling his eyes he slowly took off his pants and boxers. His blush darkens as he noticed he was still hard. Walking to his door he opens it slightly.

"U-Um Kisuke how long until breakfast?"

"At least an hour, I can't get the stove running. I'll call when its ready."

"Alright thanks." Grimmjow shut his door and walked over to the shower. After turning it on he waited for it to get warm before stepping under it. Moaning softly he let the water cascade over him running his hands over his chest. Once no spot was left untouched by the water he let his hand move lower and lower. Closing his eyes his hand slowly grip the base of his shaft. Giving a slight squeeze a moan quietly escapes his lips. Slowly he began to move his hand to the tip and back as he worked into a steady rhythm. Licking his lips he moved his other hand to his mouth licking and sucking on his index and middle finger softly.

He didn't notice what he was doing being to far gone in the pleasure. He only noticed when his index finger slowly pushed into his virgin hole. Gasping out his eyes shot open quickly. His knees began to shake as he picks up the pace jerking himself faster. "F-Fuck this feels r-really damn good!" He couldn't contain his moans biting his bottom lip. Slowly he adds a second finger as his head leans back. Bucking his hips his cum splattered onto the shower walls, his moan coming from deep in his throat his breath coming in pants. Pulling his fingers away and washing himself clean he finished his shower quickly.

Once out of the shower he dressed himself in a light green shirt and some black pants. Combing his hair to the side he took a deep breath before walking out into the kitchen. Once his eyes saw Kisuke he got a deep blush across his face.

"Grimmjow are you feeling alright, your face is red?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about something." Looking up at the male he put on a fake smile before sitting at the table where two plates lay.

"I made a more American breakfast, pancakes."

"Pancakes? Hmm alright did you buy syrup?"

"Of course I did. Are you sure your feeling alright?"

"Yeah just thinking about something is all."

"Alright, if you need to talk to me you can." He smiled at the boy as he put a plate of pancakes and some syrup on the table. Sitting down across from Grimmjow as they both began to eat. After fifteen minutes of silence Grimmjow looked up as he picked at his food.

"So I can talk to you about anything right?" His eyes soften as his voice got quieter.

"Of course. Theres something bothering you isn't there?"

Nodding Grimmjow mumbled softly. "I had a... Weird dream last night."

"How weird?"

"Well. Promise me you wont be mad and hear everything I have to say."

"I promise. So what is this about anyway?"

"W-Well. I had a dream, at first it was a bit normal it had Nnoitra and I hanging out in the garden at the mansion. But then it got weird, he kissed me. But I didn't seem to mind it. But then it got really weird he told me to meet him in his room. So I went there and then well we wound up making out. But then I woke up."

Kisuke's eyes widen, he didn't know how to process the information the male was giving him. Was he coming out to him? "Grimmjow are you trying to tell." Grimmjow quickly interrupts him.

"I don't know if I am. But... Can I tell you something personal?"

"Of course you can."

"I mean were both men... Um." He blushed wildly. "You masturbate right?"

"Hmm? Thats an odd question of course I do."

"W-Well this morning I um... I was doing it in the shower and I went a bit to far exploring myself. I want to know... Have you ever um, put a finger in yourself?" Grimmjow's face was now deep red as his blush was almost to his ears.

"Well I did once or twice when I was younger. I was curious about how it would feel."

"Well I tried it this morning. It didn't feel bad, actually it felt really really good." He coughed softly looking away. "A-And I woke up from my dream this morning and found out I came all over myself.."

"I see. So have you had anything else like this happen?"

"Well yeah once or twice. I had a few dreams about. Some friends of mine."

"Grimmjow its natural to explore yourself and be curious. I was like that a lot during your age. After a while I didn't really see the point on not liking both. I found its quiet fun receiving sometimes instead of just giving. Do you understand what I'm talking about?"

Grimmjows nods still embarrassed by the whole conversation. "Yeah but.. I never once thought of myself as gay, or bisexual. But I never found woman interesting either. I have caught myself starring when one of my friends were shirtless though."

"No matter what you like I will always be here to help. If you want I can go out for a bit while you experiment on this."

"W-What no!" He hid his face in his hands mumbling inaudible words, as Kisuke laughed softly.

"Come on don't hide, theres nothing to be ashamed about. I know your only fifteen but if you want I'll go out and buy you some lube, and maybe som-." Grimmjow slammed his fist softly into the table.

"S-SHUT UP!" He blushed deeply standing up. "J-Just shut up already... Jerk." He smiled putting his plate in the sink. "Thanks for brunch, since I can't go outside for a bit I'll be in my room."

Kisuke nods smirking still as Grimmjow walks off.

Once in his room the door shut and locked, he pulled out his laptop as he sat on his bed. "Saying all that stuff to him was so embarrassing!" He mumbled to himself as laying back. Opening his computer he smirks as a picture of Nnoitra holding a crying child Grimmjow was still up. Slowly closing it out he opens up the internet search bar.

Soon he was talking in a chat room to some stranger about his problem. Suddenly a private message pops up.

"Grimmjow... I know its you." His eyes widen as he quickly replied.

"Who is this! How the hell do you know my name!?"

"No one else in the whole word could type as shitty as you were. Aizen's pissed about your disappearance. He questioned everyone about it. We all got out asses kicked, but its worth it. Your free now."

"Wait.. I'm sorry I really am. He didn't kill anyone did he?"

"Yeah. Loly is dead. But she was useless anyway. So which one of us was your dream about. Oh by the way asshole, because of your disappearance I now have only one eye!"

"WHAT! LISTEN I'M SORRY!"

"Its fine kid, I look really fucking sexy like this. By the way if you haven't figured it out its Nnoitra."

"Yeah I guessed it by your foul language. He wont find out about this conversation will he?"

"Naw dude he left for the month. Went out of the country. But where ever your hiding you should still lay low Ulquiorra is snooping around looking for you. But hes leaving all of us alone. Oh so who was your dream about come on tell me everything."

"Well. It was... Its was you alright! We were in the garden and you kissed me! Then we went to your room and you were on top of me and we were making out!"

"Oh wow, that sounds nice. Mmm I could imagine you under me screaming my name."

"Stop it! My god shut up! Dude I'm only fifteen and you what, just turned eighteen, nineteen?"

"Seventeen. Come on its legal its only a two year difference. You know you want it Grimm Kitty."

"God shut up, are you alone? Can you video chat? I think we need to talk."

"Yeah yeah give me a minute."

Soon Grimmjow got an incoming video call on his laptop. Answering it he blushed when Nnoitra sat in front of the camera shirtless with an eye patch over his left eye.

"Damn my kitty looks so cute!" Nnoitra snickers a smirk on his face.

"S-Shut up and put a damn shirt on!"

"Aww why is it fueling your dreams?"

Grimmjow nods mumbling. "M-Maybe."

Nnoitra whispers into the mic softly. "Grimmjow. I need to see you. I miss you, please."

Pulling at his fingers he coughed softly. "W-What! Y-You have... Are you?.. But, don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Haha! No of course not! I told you that so no one would suspect of it. Aizen isn't fond of his employees having relationships. But yea, I am gay."

"But, how would we? I mean I have to admit I did enjoy the time we spent together but. But I don't really know if I'm gay."

"How about we find out then. I know very well where your hiding. Do you mind if I come over?"

"H-How do you know?!"

"The wall behind you is the same walls in the room I stayed in when I hid in his house, after a job. Do you mind?"

Grimmjow nods smiling. "Fine. Come over but tell no one else. I um... I kind of miss you too."

With out another word Grimmjow blushed wildly hanging up. Getting up quickly he walked out pulling on his shirt blushing in front of Kisuke. After explaining everything, Kisuke stood there stunned.

"Are you serious? After finally getting away you want to bring him here?!"

"L-Listen, I can't explain it but... Kisuke I miss him, he was the only one who took care of me there."

Sighing softy he nodded to the boys request. "Fine. But your not allowed outside still, and if anyone follows him here its your fault."

"T-They wont! He promised me. I trust him... He... He lost an eye for me."

"He lost an eye for you?"

"After I left Aizen questioned everyone. None of them would spill so he punished everyone. Even while Aizen warned him he didn't tell them where I was going. Aizen took out his eye and told him he would take the other out. But he kept denying he knew where I was."

"So, he let Aizen take his eye out to save you?"

Grimmjow nods and jumped as the bell in the shop rung. Kisuke pats his shoulder as he walked downstairs. Not even a minute later Nnoitra walked up with the same toothy grin like always.

"Hey Grimm Kitty miss me?" He opens his arms for a hug causing Grimmjow to blush.

"S-Shut up!" He playfully punched the taller males shoulder. "You made sure no one followed you right?"

"Yeah yeah calm down no one followed me. Now show me to your room." He smirks as Grimmjow took his hand leading him to the males bedroom. "Hmm maybe I didn't stay in this exact room. Kisuke has a room down the hall thats big enough for my size. Stay here OK?"

Walking off he came back leaning against the wall with a key. When he came back Grimmjow was bent over digging threw his bag. Slowly Nnoitra crept in and grabbed Grimmjow's ass smirking.

"Mmm nice bubble butt kityy."

Grimmjow screams jumping up quickly with a blush on his face. "F-Fucking stop!"

"Aww come on. I got the key to my room. Come on cutie." Grimmjow was still blushing as Nnoitra took his hand pulling him down the hall.

"I already put my bag in there. I asked him if I could stay a night or two since Ulquiorra thinks I'm on a job."

Grimmjow just nods as hes pulled into the large room. The room was bigger than the one he was in now plus the bathroom in it. The bed was at least as big as three of the ones he was sleeping on now. The desk was the same size as his and it had a flat screen on it. There was a small closet by the door and a large bathroom with a spa like tub.

"W-Wow this room is huge!"

"Well it has to be, I'm a pretty big man. Please make yourself comfortable I'm gonna get a shower."

"A-Alright, should I go then?"

"No dumb ass I told you to get comfy. I wont be long. Feel free to turn on the tv."

Nnoitra motions him off as he walked into the large bathroom. Shutting the door he left it a crack open hoping the male would peak. Slowly he began to take off his shirt revealing his muscular chest. Dropping his pants he wore nothing underneath. Pulling out a towel and turning on the shower he peaks out to see Grimmjow on his laptop once again.

Stepping into the shower with a moan Grimmjow looked up blushing deeply. He had been looking up on how to please a male. He found himself reading stories and posts online about how to give a blowjob, and the anatomy of a male. His curiosity got the best of him as he stood up walking slowly to the bathroom door. He slowly pushed the door open a bit more his face turning beat red at the sight of his friend naked.

There he stood a 7'0"1/2 tall male with water cascading down his body. His hair was behind his ears as his hands ran over his chest rubbing the soap onto himself. He couldn't look away, the sight of the male instantly went below his waist.

"See anything you like?" Nnoitra snickers looking over at the male.

His deep blush if possible grew darker. "I um well.. I'm sorry for peaking."

"Why do you think I left the door open? Come on you can join me if you like."

"N-No! I.. Just um please finish up." He quickly left the bathroom and sat back on the bed. Falling over he placed his face into the pillow and groans softly. "He set me up!" He thought to himself whining.

It was not to long after that Nnoitra left the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants. He saw Grimmjow with his face in the pillow and snickers sitting next to him.

"Grimm Kitty look at me."

"D-Don't call me that!" He mumbled into the pillow as he slowly turned to look at him blushing once more.

Slowly Nnoitra's hand rubbed the blue haired males cheek. "Grimmy, I risked everything coming to see you. Please at least let me hold you. It may have not been long, but I missed you so much."

Looking up Grimmjow began to wiggle in the bed getting closer to him. Soon he was against the male pulling him down onto the bed. With out words being spoken they knew how the other felt. Grimmjow's head was now against Nnoitra's chest, listening to the males heart beat. Neither of them wanted to move.

Nnoitra couldn't take it anymore. He slowly placed his finger onto the males chin, having him looking at each other.

"Grimmjow, close your eyes."

The male obeyed as his hand wrapped around Nnoitra's. Slowly he leans down capturing Grimmjow's lips with his own. His heart stopped, the wind escaped his lungs as he let out a soft moan. He didn't want it to end, so he pulled the larger male slowly on top of him. As the kiss broke his eyes sparkled looking up at the male. Nnoitra was the first one to speak.

"Grimmjow. Do you mind?"

"N-Not at all. Just... If I say stop please, stop."

Nodding Nnoitra just gave off his toothy grin. "Of course, I told you I have no intentions of hurting you."

Grimmjow's blush came back once again. Wiggling around he caused a soft moan to escape the taller males lips as his legs slid against him.

"D-Damn it Grimmjow calm down. Or I'll force you to stay still." This just made Grimmjow wiggle around more, embarrassed. Getting fed up Nnoitra reached over into his bag pulling out a pair of handcuffs. Grimmjow suddenly stilled as his hands were cuffed to the headboard above him.

"H-Hey let me go!"

"God your so annoying. Shut up and relax alright."

"S-Seriously let me go!"

Leaning down he licks around the males ear. "You don't really mean that do you? I mean look at this." He reached down grabbing the blue haired males erection. "It jumped to life when I put the handcuffs on."

Moaning softly Grimmjow arched his back grinding into his hand. "P-Please... M-More." He mumbled softly as the taller male leans down to kiss his neck.

"With pleasure." He snickers and pulled away Grimmjow's shirt. Kissing down his chest he stops to lick and suck on both of his nipples. This caused moans and gasps to come from the blue haired male. Not stopping with just that he leans down to unbutton the males pants, letting his erection spring free.

"Mmm your a nice size my kitty." Grimmjow blushed wildly gasping in pleasure as Nnoitra leans over licking pre-cum from the head.

"A-Ahh! N-Nii-Nii more. P-Please more."

"No more words. Be quiet for now my kitty."

With that he leans up kissing the male deeply. He dropped the towel around his waist and leans up so his new lover could see him. Grimmjow's face went beat red, his eyes widen as he saw the males large member.

"T-Thats huge! I-It'll never fit!" He began to squirm again as Nnoitra put a hand on his chest. "Shh kitty. It'll be fine. Relax." His words seemed like silk as Grimmjow shivers nodding.

Reaching over Nnoitra pulled out a pack of condoms and some warming lubricant. Grimmjow was still nervous but had stopped squirming, he knew the male wouldn't hurt him. Another gasp escaped his lips as the male went back to kissing and sucking on his neck.

His next gasp turned into a soft moan as Nnoitra had put some warming gel onto his finger as it slips into Grimmjow. Once past the tight ring of muscle he moans softly trying to grind onto Nnoitra's finger.

"Y-Your f-fingers are bigger t-than a-anything I've had before! S-Slow down please."

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't think about it." A small blush came across Nnoitra's cheeks as he smiled.

After a while Grimmjow was arching his back to get more of his new lovers fingers into him. The taller male had three fingers deep into him softly hitting his sweet spot.

"I-I'm gonna... I-I'm gonna cum!" His cries were bliss to Nnoitra. Leaning down took the males erection into his mouth sucking softly.

"N-No stop! N-Nnoitra! F-Fuck!" He arched his back his toes curling. His breath came in pants as he reached his climax. Suddenly his orgasm explodes into the older males mouth. Once he calmed down Nnoitra leans up swallowing it.

"Mmm I never knew my kitty was keeping such yummy cum from me."

"S-Shut up!... C-Can you take there handcuffs off?"

"Hmm? Oh of course." Taking the handcuffs off he rubbed his lovers wrists. "Sorry."

"Its fine." He wrapped his arms around the taller males neck kissing him deeply.

"You know, this is the only condom brand I found that fits me."

"S-Shut up! Its cause you're huge!"

Snickering Nnoitra licks over his lovers lips, reaching up to grab a condom.

"Alright relax now. It's gonna hurt but trust me it'll get better."

Grimmjow just nods, spreading his legs wider. Nnoitra reached over grabbing the lube as well. Slipping the condom onto his large member he sighs softly, smiling up at his lover. Quickly applying the lube he took one of Grimmjow's hands.

"We made a promise to protect each other when you were six, and I was eight. I still plan on keeping it." He leans down kissing the male deeply as he pushed the head inside of his lovers tight cavern. Grimmjow's scream was muffled by the kiss as he began to pant.

"I-It hurt! S-Stop it hurts!"

"I know I know. Calm down. It's gonna be fine!" He kissed the male once more before sliding in inch after inch, until he was buried as deep as he could go.

Grimmjow was clinging to his lover his nails digging into his back forming crescent moons. Soft moans now replaced screams as he tightens up. "I-It's OK... Y-You can move now."

"Are you nn s-sure? Your really tight."

"M-More please!" He blushed deeply relaxing slowly as Nnoitra began thrusting softly.

Their lips met in a passionate, deep kiss. His moans coming out loud each time his lover hit his sweet spot. Turning his head to the side Nnoitra took it as an invitation as he leans up kissing and sucking on his lovers neck. After leaving a nice sized hickey he pulled his member out until the head, then thrusts back in.

Grimmjow's screams echo the room as he began to shake. "A-Ah f-fuck! J-Just like that!"

"Mmm fuck baby you like that?" He slammed into his sweet spot harder than the last time. Leaning up he bit the top of his lovers ear softly.

"A-Ah! N-Nini harder!" The headboard hit the wall with a loud THUD! As the blue haired's lover grabbed his hips slamming in with one long thrust.

"O-Oh god! Y-Yes! I-I'm I'm gonna cum!" Grimmjow screams out, and with one last thrust from his lover they both came. There moans and pants filling the now hot room. Slowly Nnoitra pulled out taking the full condom off of himself. Tieing the tip of it he threw it away then lays back down.

"F-Fuck Grimmjow that was wonderful! And you were a virgin?"

The last comment caused Grimmjow to blush deeply. "Y-Yeah so?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm tired now." With that he kissed Grimmjow's forehead.

"I love my kitty."

"I... I love you too Nnoitra." Laying back he cuddled to the larger males chest.

"Goodnight kitty." Closing his eyes he smiled as Grimmjow had already fallen asleep.

* * *

**NOTE!:** Sorry for the wait on the chapter. My wrist if messed up right now. I'm sorry that its a bit bad I was trying to get it out for you guys. Haha so many views thank you! Grimmjow is going to be soft since he is only a teenager but I have a plan for sexy bad ass Grimmjow later in the story! Please follow and read the upcoming chapter!


	4. I Should Have Never Trusted You

**Sorry about the late update, I haven't been feeling well lately. Oh and I got a new idea for a fanfic. It's a IchigoXAizen one, might write it.**

* * *

Kisuke had heard it all, every moans, every screams, each loud beg for more. He was standing in the kitchen his cup of tea shattered across the floor. Holding himself up on the counter he just shook his head. He had heard each time the headboard hit the wall, and the last words the boys said before they passed out. Why did he even let the tall male in, Grimmjow was his! Wait what? No no no, he couldn't... Did he? He just shook his head and sighs going to get the broom.

After sweeping up the mess he made Kisuke walked into his bedroom and groans. He couldn't be thinking about Grimmjow like that. Looking up at his ceiling he groans, "_Grimmjow's only fifteen hes still a kid._" He couldn't help himself, after all the moans and screams he couldn't **NOT** imagine what Grimmjow would look under him. Pleasure being seen across his face, sweat making his cute blue spikes cling to his face. Wait... Did he say cute? No, no he defiantly didn't say cute.

He was getting fed up with his inner thoughts. He certainly didn't think the blue haired male was cute, he couldn't. Closing his eyes he drifted into a deep sleep.

The next morning Kisuke was cooking breakfast for the three of them, thats when he heard it. The reason he had woken up with a hard on with cum on his stomach. The reason his dreams were full of a certain blue haired male.

The headboard was hitting the wall once more as Grimmjow's screams could be heard as he begs for more. Nnoitra's grunts could be heard as well as the bed creaking. On the other side of the wall Grimmjow's hands were above his headboard, his ass out to his new lover. Nnoitra had his hand on his lovers waist as he thrusts in and out of the males tight hole. His other hand was pulling at the beautiful blue hair causing another moan from the younger male. With one last thrust the both let out a loud moan cumming in unison.

Once the two showered and dressed they came into the kitchen to a silent Kisuke who was putting leftovers from last nights dinner on the table, having burnt breakfast. Looking down at the so called breakfast Grimmjow rubbed the back of his head.

"Kisuke this isn't breakfast, its meat and rice."

"Yeah well you two decided not to eat last night so enjoy." He seemed snappy as he just walked out of the kitchen.

"The fucks his problem Grimm!?"

"Like I know, what ever lets just eat it."

While they scarfed down their food Kisuke walked downstairs shaking his head. "_Why am I like this? I couldn't possibly have feelings for him._" Taking a deep breath he went to clean his shop before opening. "_Hmm, maybe I should change up this place a bit, turn it into a bar or something._" Smirking at his new thoughts he pulled out some paper and a pen, writing down a reminder to think it over.

Letting his thoughts roam all day he couldn't even face the two during dinner having them order some ramen from a shop down the road. Laying in his bed he let out a loud groan hearing the two starting there sixth round today. Picking up bottle of sleeping pills he took a few before laying down and closing his eyes.

* * *

Due to taking about six sleeping pills instead of the usual two to three he fell asleep instantly and sleep the whole day after that. The two males had noticed his absence that day.

When Kisuke woke up he groans looking at the date "_I SLEPY THREW A WHOLE DAY!_" He took a deep breath and sighs. Taking a shower and dressing he walked downstairs not bothering to pay the other two any attention.

* * *

During the middle of the day Kisuke didn't have but one person visit his shop. Deciding to close the shop for the day he walked to the door locking it up. Thats when it happened, Grimmjow's loud cry of pain. Running upstairs his eyes widen to the sight in the kitchen. Grimmjow was on his back on the floor a gun held in front of his face by none other than his so called lover Nnoitra.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! PUT THAT GUN DOWN!" Kisuke screams as he took a step back as Nnoitra pulled another gun facing it at him. A shocked Grimmjow tried to stand but stopped as Nnoitra put his finger on the trigger.

"Now both of you stay still and all of this will be over soon." He snickers pulling the gun from Kisukes face as he pulled out his phone, his gun still in his hand.

"Hey... Yeah... Hes at Kisuke's... Yeah I got them at gunpoint... JUST HURRY THE FUCK UP MAN!" With that he hung up putting the gun back at Kisuke's face.

"N-Nnoitra... I-I thought you loved me!" Grimmjow was now breathing heavy as felt betrayed, hurt, broken. Tears threatened to pour from his eyes so he shut them tightly. "I can't believe you did this to me! I thought we were friends! No I thought we were lovers! Were the past three and a half days nothing to you!?"

"Exactly my poor little kitty. You meant exactly nothing to me, and no one does. You were nothing but a good fuck, and not even that. As long as I get payed for this by Aizen then everything is going as perfectly as I planned it." He snickers pushing the gun against his forehead as he kneels down. "You do remember what happens if you run away from us don't you?"

Grimmjow's eyes widen. Shaking his head quickly which made Nnoitra laugh and stand back up. After a few minutes he got a text message from Ulquoirra reading "_Bring them outside._" Doing as the message said he brought both men outside the guns against the back of there heads. Once outside there they stood blocking both sides. Gin, Aizen, Tosen, and Ulquiorra on the right side. Starrk, Harribel, and Baraggan on the left.

Seeing the almost crying Grimmjow surprised Starrk. Even though he was forced to come down here to make sure Grimmjow didn't escape he wouldn't let Nnoitra hurt him. He felt betrayed, Nnoitra was suppose to be part of there group, yet he turned against Grimmjow.

Everyone had there hand on there sword, or gun, or any weapon they carried ready to strike if necessary. Snickering Nnoitra pushed the two men forward the guns to there heads.

"My lord... I brought him back and have the man who saved him."

"Ahh good job Nnoitra." Aizen's face never changed from his dull emotionless expression. Gin on the other hand was different. He had his big smirk, which seemed bigger than usual on as he clapped his hands.

"Oh Niinoi you did 'o well!" He clapped walking forward to grab Grimmjow's chin. Suddenly he got serious. "I'm going to have so much fun torturing you."

"_Shit, how are we going to get out of this? Grimmjow just had his heart broken, it looks as if hes trying so hard not to cry. I can't let them take him back, and if they do they would just kill me... I have to do it. I don't have a choice anymore._" Suddenly Kisuke spoke after discussing with himself on what to do. "Excuse me everyone, if I may speak up."

Suddenly all eyes were on him. Gin took a step back and nods as he walked back to Aizen ready to draw his weapon if necessary. "I would just like to say some quick words before you do as you wish with us. First off, Grimmjow it wasn't worth it. Think about it did you ever really love him?"

Everyone's eyes widen. Somehow they all knew exactly what he was talking about. Grimmjow just nods and flashed a small smile to his friend. "Lets get back to what I was saying. Next... I would like to say we aren't going with you. Aizen you knew better then to send your men down here." Quickly after saying that he taps his cane onto the ground.

The cane unraveled to show a shining sword. Turning around quickly before anyone can notice he kicked the gun from Nnoitra's hand and grabbed the other one. Handing it to Grimmjow he smirks. "Try not to shoot me." They both smirk standing back to back as Aizen and his followers close in. Quickly Kisuke blocked Tosen's sword from touching Grimmjow.

"You don't honestly think I would let you strike him down do you?" Swinging his sword he hit Tosen's arm before he was able to jump back. Suddenly Aizen holds up his hand.

"Were going back... But don't go far Kisuke... We will be back." With that they all walked over to a limo before Aizen, Gin, Tosen, and Ulquiorra got in. Everyone else got in there own vehicles.

Once they had all left Kisuke pulled Grimmjow inside quickly. The whole time Grimmjow hadn't said a word, he was still to upset of Nnoitra. Walking into the blue haired males room Kisuke began to pack up with him.

"W-Where are we going?" Grimmjow looked up from his dresser.

"A friend of mine. I told him in case anything goes wrong with your boy, that to be ready for us. More likely be ready for you."

Grimmjow got up shocked. "W-What!? Your not coming, hes going to kill you?!" Kisuke stood up as well putting his hand on the blue haired males shoulder.

"Hes not after me. He knows better that to come at me alone. Besides, my friend will protect you. Hes good with a sword like I am." Grimmjow just nods taking a deep breath.

Once they finished packing up Grimmjow's things they walked out to a van on the side of Kisuke's shop. After about forty-five minutes of driving due to traffic the two pull up to a four story elegant white home. In the front was a large flower bed on one side, on the other side was bushes cut in the shape of random items and animals.

Parking in the long driveway Kisuke got out grabbing Grimmjow's bag from the back of the van. As the two walk up to the large door a male ran out to Kisuke hugging him tightly. Coughing Kisuke pulled back and out of the males tight grip.

"G-Grimmjow this is Yumichika... Yumic-." He was quickly interrupted as Yumichika jumped behind him shaking the blue haired males hand smiling. He couldn't resist the way blue hair made the male look perfect in his eyes. He was the utter essence of beauty.

"Yumichika at your service... Grimmjow" Grimmjow stared at the male a bit amused by how he looked. But at the same time he liked it, it made the boy look a bit girly. But it suit him in his eyes, and the way he said his name. Don't even get him started on that.

Kisuke snickers, the only time he had ever seen his friend like this was around, well no one. Patting his shoulder he gave Grimmjow his bag. "It might be a while before you see me again. I don't want to put you in danger by showing up to let them know your here. I should go before they find my car."

Grimmjow hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you... Thank you for everything really."

He hugged back smiling. "Anytime. I might change my shop into a bar while your gone."

"What really? Psh you have no decoration skills."

"What! I do to!" Pouting a bit he waved smiling as he walked over to his car. "Just get along you two. No fights or ill come here and kick both your asses!" With that threat he left waving with a small frown on his face.

"_They'll be fine Kisuke... Yumichika will protect him. Hes strong enough._" Kisuke shook off the thought while driving home. Little did he know Ulquiorra hadn't gotten in the limo with Aizen, he was following him the whole time.

* * *

**So sorry for the late chapter, and how small it is. I wanted to get something up before you guys got upset over me not updating. :P Almost 700 views super happy! Well I will post soon and it'll be longer I promise! Oh one question, was it OK that I added Yumichika?**


	5. The Life I Used To Have

**Sorry for the last chapter, I just wanted to get something posted.**

**Psh you bet your ass this chapter has love in it! Haha sorry.**

* * *

It had been one week since Grimmjow had moved in with Yumichika, he had met the as he liked to call it "staff". Yumichika on the other hand called them his family, or servants. Over the week Grimmjow had noticed the male was more flamboyant that he thought. Most of the time if Grimmjow looked at him from the back he would think a woman was in front of him. He would catch the male in a dress, or a skirt, and sometimes putting on make up.  
Each time Grimmjow caught the male doing something of girlie nature, the other male would run off embarrassed. This morning was no different.

_Grimmjow was walking to his usual breakfast downstairs that the maid makes for him. He noticed the other males bedroom door was open so he peaked in wanting to ask if he was coming to breakfast as well. Standing in front of the doorway he blushed deeply as he saw the male naked and bent over, slipping on a bright blue thong. Yumichika saw him as he looked into the mirror, spinning around he squeals running to the door. Shoving Grimmjow out of his room he slams the door locking it._

Not a word was spoken but the sight went straight to Grimmjow's pants. Trying his best to ignore it he went to the kitchen for his breakfast... While he was washing his hand in the sink he turned around blushing, there stood Yumichika. The flamboyant male wore tight black skinny jeans and a bright blue half shirt that cut right above his belly button.

"H-Hey." He mumbled as he played with his fingers, still embarrassed.

"Yo, you feeling OK?" Grimmjow asked, acting if nothing happened. Nodding the male walked over to grab his breakfast.

"Are you enjoying your stay?" He mumbled out with eggs stuffed into his mouth.

Smiling Grimmjow shook his head. "Very much, but I need to talk to you." The comment shocked him, he thought the male would just play it off like he saw nothing. But no, and he didn't really want to talk about this with him.

"Uh yea... About what?"

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly what we need to talk about. Ever since I moved in with you, you have wore nothing but bright blue an.-"

"Grimmjow its not what you think! I just, I like the color OK?" Shaking his head he sighs softly.

"Yeah what ever. Just... This morning, a blue thong seriously?"

"S-Shut up!" His slowly appearing blush made his face as red as a tomato now. Grimmjow just shook his head and walked to the door. 

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town Ulquiorra was slowly walking into Aizen's office. After a quick bow he stood up, his face emotionless as usual.

"I believe you have good news for me?"

"Yes sir... Grimmjow moved from the Urahara shop as you thought. He is staying at a male named Yumichika's home."

Aizen nods and stood up walking to the door. Slowly he locked it and turned to the male once more. "Good work, I believe we have much to talk about."

"Hmm? Yes we do." He nods and walked to the guest chairs across from the older males desk. Sitting down he pulled out a folder from his jacket. "I have looked up the male, hes a very wealthy and is almost as powerful as you sir."

"Impossible!" Aizen slams his hands onto the desk in front of the males. Still no reaction was shown. "No one can be as powerful as I am! I spent years building this company and no one can even compare to me!"

"Of course sir." He held out a paper as the older male snatches it from him. "This paper contains everything you need to know about how he got to where he is today. It seems he inherited all his wealth, but his power came because of connections with his friends."

"What do you mean connections with his friends?"

"Well, it seems Kisuke Urahara knows him from the Soul Society. They were-."

"SOUL SOCIETY!" His rage couldn't get any higher as he crumpled the paper in his hand. "I thought I ordered a hit out on them years ago!"

"You did sir, but there is so many of them we can't take out each one, and they keep getting new members. But... We still have one of theirs on our side."

Aizen snickers at the last comment his scowl turning into a smirk. "Of course we do, and I intend to use him as much as I can."

"Of course you do sir." Ulquiorra stood up pushing the folder to the male. "I shall go finish the research for you."

"Good, I need it before the end of today. If we are going to begin on getting our little trouble maker back." With that the younger male left the room, heading back to his room to finish the work he had begun. 

* * *

Back at Yumichikia's.

Grimmjow groans out sitting in the backyard garden. _Why? Why did Kisuke have to put me with him? He may be cute and all but... No no hes not cute. I ughhh. I just want to go back to Kisuke! God damn it why do I miss him so much?!_ Slouching down in the chair he whines softly. Suddenly he felt something against his leg, looking down his eyes widen. "Yoru?" He picked up the small cat smiling. "Hey did you hide in my bag or something? Your suppose to be back with Kisuke."

"But he is with me Grimmjow." Suddenly Grimmjow shot up turning to face the male.

"Kisuke!" He ran to him Yoru still in his arm as he gave the male a hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you said I wouldn't see you for months!?"

"Yeah well..." He looked away rubbing the back of his head. "I had a feeling I should come visit."

"Good. I needed to talk to you anyway." He walked the male back to the chairs holding the small cat close to him. After explaining everything about what was happening to him with the other male Kisuke got furious. Telling Grimmjow to stay outside he walked in and up to Yumichikia's study. Barging in he had his fist clenched.

"Oh Kisuke how nice to s-."

"Don't give me that! What is up with you trying to seduce Grimmjow!?" Kisuke lost his usually calm attitude.

"Hmm so he told you? Shame really. I was so close to getting him."

"GETTING HIM!" He walked to the male grabbing the front of his shirt. "Listen here! Hes mine and mine alone! Hes not some toy for you to play with!" _No what am I saying, Grimmjow would never love someone like me. Shut up! Shut up stop talking!_ But he couldn't the words just kept slipping from his lips.

"Tsk-tsk Kisuke. Its a shame for you to get this worked up over some toy of yours." Grimmjow had overheard it all. _Kisuke... Likes me? So its not one sided!_ Grimmjow snickers softly peaking in.

"Hes not a toy! I told you a thousand times I love him! I don't know why, and I know he would never love someone as old as me but I do!"

"Haha thats really disappointing Kisuke, you fell in love with nothing but a toy. He didn't even think of your feelings when he threw away his virginity to that boy."

"That doesn't matter! I don't care if hes had sex a million times! Thats not at all why I love him!"

Yumichika shook his head laughing softly. "Once again, your not suppose to fall in love with toys." This time when he said that word it echoed it in his head. Toy... No... He called the male he loved a toy. He wouldn't, no he couldn't allow that. Something snapped in him and suddenly he pulled his fist back punching the male hard.

Grimmjow stood there shocked as Yumichika slams into the wall his nose bent a way it never should. Blood dripping from not only his nose, but his busted lip as well. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM A TOY!" Kisuke yelled out furiously.

The bleeding male chuckled as he looked up at him. "Hes nothing but something to be played with... A to-." Kisuke didn't even listen to him finish the word. Not before drawing his fist back once more punching the male hard in the face. This time he had bitten his tongue adding another thing to the list of whats bleeding.

"Say it again I dare you!" He draw his fist back once more before Grimmjow grabbed it softly.

"Thats enough Kisuke... You got your point threw." Kisuke looked over quickly to a smiling Grimmjow. "I'll go pack my things." He ran off smiling as he held the kitten still.

"Your lucky he stopped me." He watched the male leave then turned back to Yumichika. Kneeling down he glared. "If they come asking, he still lives here got it?" The male just nods unable to speak.

Once Grimmjow finished packing up his things he walked to Kisuke's van a smile still on his face. "You think they will know I moved back to your place?"

"No... Ulquiorra went back to Aizen's. I don't believe he has anyone else following you now."

"Yeah but, I thought you were going to wait a month just in case."

"I wanted to but... I couldn't, the thought of them getting you back or you getting hurt again it... It..."

"Broke your heart? Hurt you? Made you want to vomit? Tell me if I'm getting close."

"All three actually... Grimmjow I..."

"Kisuke.. Shut up." The older male looked at him a bit shocked. But as he did Grimmjow immediately kissed him. Both males now blushing Grimmjow pulled back first. "I know your older than me. But its not like your super old or anything. Yeah I heard everything you said... And I feel that way too."

Kisuke was shocked, utterly shocked. Feeling his lips he blushed deeper. "G... Grimmjow." He just shook his head and began driving down the road. "Your and idiot sometimes." He snickers.

"Am not!" He blushed smiling. "Your a jerk, you know that?" He snickers laying his seat back. 

* * *

A few weeks had passed by since that day. Grimmjow was once again living with Kisuke Urahara. Aizen and his men had no idea the male had been moved back, and where still planning to take him from Yumichika. Many things had changed since that day, Grimmjow and Kisuke had begun to share a room. The two had grown closer and finally admitted there feelings aloud to each other. The shop was being renovated into a bar, slowly at that. 

* * *

It was a hot Saturday morning as the two men lay in the large bed they shared together. Grimmjow of course was the first one up groaning and bitching to himself about the heat. Looking around he couldn't find his clothing anywhere.

"Where the fuck did he throw them?!" He groans out as he found his boxers thrown over the night lamp. Smiling softly he snickers, he really did love when the older male couldn't wait for him. Reaching over Kisuke to grab them he blushed gasping as he felt the males morning wood against him. "D-Damn it do you ever calm down?" He grabbed his boxers and leaned over giving the males cheek a soft kiss.

Before Grimmjow could stand up he was pulled back down onto the bed. "Where do you think your going? Its a Saturday morning, a shower can wait."

He groans softly. "Come on haven't you had enough?"

"You know I can never get enough with you. " He leaned over giving the blue haired males neck a soft kiss. "Mmm you smell so wonderful."

Grimmjow gave off a soft moan blushing. "I-I smell like sex and sweat!"

"Your point? I just like the way you smell." He pulled the male back down nibbling on his ear.

"Nnn K-Kisuke stop we need a shower." He softly pushed the male away and took his hand. "You can join me on this one."

The words excited Kisuke, it meant he got to see his lover not only naked but with water dripping down his body. Getting up he walked over to the blue haired male and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Go start the water. I have to go get some shampoo from the closet." He kissed the males neck once more before walking out.

"Psh what ever." Grimmjow snickers as he walked into the large bathroom. Bending over to start the shower he squealed out as Kisuke tip toed in and left a red hand print on his lovers ass.

"Haha thats what you get for having such a pale ass." Kneeling down he gave it a quick kiss before standing back up. "Shower ready?"

"Hmph, yeah. " He pouts softly stepping under the water as he let out a soft moan. Kisuke stepped under the water as well pulling his lover close.

"Come on Grimmy don't be mad, I was just playing around."

Grimmjow leans back into the hold smiling. "I'm not mad idiot. It just hurt."

"I kissed it didn't I? Come on I'm sorry." He grabbed a small towel and put some soap on it. Snickering he began to wash his lovers ass.

"K-Kisuke stop!" He tried to push him away a blush painted on his face. "D-Damn it stop its embarrassing!"

He just snickers and put his hands in the air. "Fine fine, Mr. Crabby pants."

"Am not! I wouldn't be crabby if you didn't keep me up all night!"

"Meee?!" He shook his head grabbing the bar of soap. "Your the one who begged me for it. Come on Grimmjow, I wont make you help clean up the shop how about that?"

"Maybe... Maybe you could cook me a nice dinner tonight?" He gave off a small pout looking up at his lover.

Kisuke just snickers and nods. "Alright. I'll cook you something special tonight. Are we good again?"

"Of course dumb ass!" He hugged the male tightly.

After they finished their shower and dressed Grimmjow sat at the small kitchen table writing down something on paper. Kisuke came up behind him slowly and leans over him. "Hey blueberry what are you doing?"

He groans out looking up at him. "I told you never to call me that, and for your information I'm working on how much money this renovation is going to cost. Your putting a lot of money into this Kisuke."

"I know, but think of how much the bar will make us." He wrapped his arms around his lovers chest. "I could take you away maybe to America. Away from here and Aizen, how about that?"

"A-America? Kisuke are you serious?! You'd do that for me?" He got up and hugged the male tightly. "I really love you, you know that right?"

His fingers ran threw the messy blue locks he had fallen in love with. "Of course I know that, and I love you too. I always will, I promise." 

* * *

Suddenly Grimmjow shot up from his bed panting. "_Fuck it seemed so real._" Running his hand threw his long blue hair he groans slowly laying back. "_Why him, why now?!_" Pulling the blanket over himself he left his hand rub over the small shaved spot on the left side of his head. "_I guess I really can't run away from it all. But why him?... Maybe... Maybe because after all that it all went downhill._" Closing his eyes he began to remember everything that happened so many years years ago.

_During the renovation the two began to fight a lot more on the most random of things. They would fight over which toothpaste to buy, what to have for dinner, and even over how many buttons to keep open on a shirt. Luckily Aizen had given up on trying to get Grimmjow back, for now. The two had broken up soon after that, and Grimmjow had even gotten his own apartment. The two hadn't talked again until Grimmjow had become 18 when he had gotten arrested... Again._

Kisuke bailed him out, once again. After that the two had begun to talk every-so-often when one needed something from another. Grimmjow had by that time bought his own home on what most called the shit side of town. Gunshots were common in his neighborhood, and you never went outside at night unless it was life or death. He hated it here, but it was the one place Aizen and his men would never look.

Throwing his pillow across the room he pulled another one under his head taking a deep breath. "_Hes just a fucking joke!_" Listen to a car alarm go off he groans loudly. "I'LL NEVER GET ANY SLEEP AROUND HERE!" He screams out pulling the blanket over his head before trying to sleep one more. 

* * *

**Haha everything until now was just a dream? Damn right! Meh I was rushing on this chapter I hope its OK.**


	6. The Flawless Strawberry

It was 2:38 A.M. And the car alarm was still going off. Throwing another pillow across the room Grimmjow decided he would go work on his car instead of trying to sleep. Getting up he walked over to his dresser throwing on an old ripped up shirt and some lose, old, worn jeans.

Walking downstairs he grabbed a piece of bread shoving it into his mouth. Walking around the house until he got to his garage door he pushed it open, groaning when he forgot about all the scrap metal still on the floor. Kicking some pieces around he groans once more hearing his phone go off. Looking at the name he sighs putting it to his ear.

"Who the hell is this?" He groans out loudly enough for the women on the other end to hear.

"Oh Grimm don't you remember me?" She let out a soft giggle.

"Listen here little girl who the fuck is this, its almost three in the fucking morning?!"

You could almost hear the girls pout as she spoke. "Grimm calm down, its Orihime, you know from the bar? I miss you!"

He almost choked on the rest of his bread coughing out hard. He hadn't spoken to his stalker in a long time, he figured she just moved to someone else finally. "The fuck do you want?"

"Weeeeeeell I was just thinking about you, and I know you don't sleep much. So I decided to call to ask if we could hang out."

Grimmjow began to laugh hysterically as the girl spoke. "Are you serious!? Listen girl I told you thousand... No millions of times I'M GAY! I like dick, I like ass, pussy disgusts me! Are you listening woman?! I like to suck dick! So for the millionth and one time, GO STALK SOMEONE ELSE!" He knew with her small brain she probably wasn't even listening to half of it, which just pissed him off even more.

"B-But... I have an ass too!"

"OH MY GOD WOMAN! I like boys asses! My god just shut up and fuck off!" He didn't wait for her next words, he hung up slamming his phone down.

Over the next hour he had gotten over one thousand texts from her most ranging from _"But Grimmjow! We had such a connection!"_ Others were, _"Baby come on, I went threw all this trouble to track you down too!"_ He had no idea how the woman had even gotten his number, since there conversation at the bar was short and well, wet.

The woman had come up to him and started flirting putting her hands on his muscular chest. Each time Grimmjow would push her away she would try and show off her large breasts to him. He had kept telling her he wasn't interested and was into guys, since it was a gay bar. Well technicality it wasnt a gay bar, just most people who showed up there were gay men. Was she really that desperate she needed to try and turn guys straight for her?

He really didn't care, after about an hour of trying to ignore her flirting he had it. Grimmjow had finally lost it when she tried to grab his large member threw his pants. He had turned from his bar stool and threw his drink at her, cup and all. After that he had walked out, he hadn't even told her his name. So how did she know it? How did she have his number? As his phone rang he got up now completely pissed off because of his thoughts. Picking it up with out looking at the name he yelled out.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?" He had suddenly froze hearing a male speak back to him. Not just any male, he knew that could only be one person.

"Tsk-tsk, is that any way to treat me after not answering my calls?"

"K-Kisuke! Listen I'm sorry, that stalker girl keeps messing with me. Ahh so is something wrong? You usually don't call at. What is it four in the morning?"

"Four nineteen to be exact. I know you have sleeping problems, and I was awake anyway." The male gave off a soft sigh before beginning to talk again. "And I need your help. I need you to come over please... Its urgent."

Grimmjow could hear the worry and pain in the males voice. Nodding as he replied. "Yeah, I understand. I just have to get on clean clothing I'll be over in a bit. First, please tell me your not dieing. We may have had our problems in the past but your still my closest friend."

Kisuke gave off a small chuckle. "No no I'm not dieing. But its really necessary you come over soon. Please hurry." With that he hung up leaving a worried and confused Grimmjow to run upstairs and change.

After changing the male grabbed his keys to his favorite bright blue motorcycle he had made himself. Custom with a sexy blue panther painted on. He loved the bike more than anything he had ever possessed. Taking a long ride to Kisuke's he rushed into the closed bar, still having a key from when they used to be together. Walking upstairs he looked around and found Kisuke sitting in the kitchen alone.

"Kisuke?" Grimmjow asked worried about the male. As he did the other looked up sipping his tea.

"Ahh sorry I was thinking. Please have a seat." Grimmjow nods and sat across from the male, still worried. "Sorry I called you here so late, but I need a favor. You'll do it wont you?"

"Of course I will, and besides you know I don't sleep. So what is it? Something wrong? Is it... You know who again?"

The male shook his head then nodded. "Yes, well no but yes. Its a long story. I'll explain everything." Grimmjow watched the male expressions as he listened. "You remember the woman right, the one with the little boy?"

He looked down, he didn't want to remember, every time he did he saw the little boys terrified face. "Yeah I remember, why though?"

"Well..." Kisuke began as he took a deep breath. "Her son is the one in trouble."

"What! What happened is Aizen after him?!"

"Calm down Grimmjow, everything is fine. He will tell you all the details later. Right now I just need you to watch him, you can do that right?"

Grimmjow nods and ran his hand threw his hair. "Yeah but... I'm not a body guard or baby sitting service you know. How old is he now sixteen?"

He shook his head and sighs. "He turned twenty-one not to long ago. Not that big of an age difference your twenty-seven. Your both adults, you can both drink. So its not baby sitting, he needs a body guard and I know you can do it. Besides... Don't you still feel sorry for him?"

" 'Che of course I do! But that's not the point here... Fine fine what ever but this makes us even for the last time you bailed me out, got it?"

A small laugh was heard from Kisuke. "Yeah yeah sure, Ichigo!" He called out as a orange haired male came walking down from the hall.

A small snicker was heard from Grimmjow as he thought to himself _ "I have to be a body guard to a strawberry HA!"_ When looking the male over his thoughts quickly changed, _"My god hes flawless! I mean, no no thats ugh. Seriously Kisuke this is who you give me?!"_

Kisuke knew the look on Grimmjow's face, he was going to pay for it later. Or maybe Ichigo would.

"So Ichigo, this is a friend of mind Grimmjow. He used to work for Aizen, but ran away after seeing what the male was truly after. Just like you I believe, am I correct?"

Ichigo didn't answer the question as he held his bag over his shoulder. "This is the guy who I'm going to stay with?"

"Yes it is, please both of you get along. Your both hideing from Aizen so try to stay out of trouble. Mainly you Grimmjow, I don't want any phone calls while your watching Ichigo coming from the police station again."

"Hmph what ever, lets go kid. We don't want to be out at this time of night in my neighborhood." He looked him over slowly. "And with someone like you, you'd get shot in a heart beat."

"What kind of fucking hell hole do you live in?" Ichigo asked attitude in his voice.

"The kind where Aizen can't find your strawberry ass." He grabbed the boys hand and looked to Kisuke. "I'll keep ya informed." He waved off dragging the struggling Ichigo downstairs and to his motorcycle. Picking up the helmet he hands it to Ichigo. "Only brought one with me, so I'll let ya' use it. Kisuke would kill me if I didn't." He grabbed Ichigos bag and lifts up the seat putting it in the small compartment.

"I-I have to ride that?" Ichigo asked as he put on the helmet.

"Yeah, its a slightly long ride. I wont go to fast don't want 'cha pissin' yourself." He snickers and got on waiting for Ichigo to get on back.

* * *

After a while of driving down the back roads to make sure no one was following them or watching Grimmjow stopped at a red light and smirks as he noticed Ichigo was clinging tightly to him. His arms around the males chest tightly, his head leaning on his shoulder. Sighing he ran his hand over Ichigo's.

"Are you really that scared?"

"W-What no! I-I just never road one of these before!"

"I told you I'd go slow. It still to fast for ya kid?"

Ichigo hit his chest and sighs. "I'm not a kid! And no its fine, I just don't like ITTTTT!" The last part was said louder than needed as he clung closer to the blue haired male as he began driving again.

* * *

Once the two were home and Grimmjow had shown Ichigo to a run down guest room. "I don't sleep much but that doesnt mean bother me if you hear me awake in my room." He walked to the door.

"A-Ah wait Grimmjow!" Ichigo called out as the male turned back slowly. "T-Thank you for helping me."

" 'Che whatever kid. I know its almost 5:40 A.M. Now but its probably to late to sleep, so want to have some early breakfast with me? I still don't know your story."

Ichigo nodded and followed the male downstairs. He watched him make cereal and toast as he studied the blue hair wondering if it was natural or not, kind of like his orange.

"Kid stop starring it creeping me out, the hair colors natural if your wondering." Being caught made Ichigo blush and look away quickly.

"I-I told you I'm not a kid, I'm twenty-one."

Grimmjow brought the bowls over and sat down. "Does it look like I care? I wanna know your story so hurry up and tell me."

The two began to eat as Ichigo told his story. "So I was just basically his tech guy if that sums it up. I graduated with the top grades in my school, there isn't a computer I can't hack. But he mostly only hired me because my late mother is his sister."

Gimmjow suddenly shot up and started choking. Hitting his chest a few times he looked at the boy in shock. "Y-Your mother was his sister?! Your mother?!"

"U-Um yeah, why did you know her?"

"Kisuke didn't tell you did he?... Well, now is a better time than any I suppose." Then Grimmjow began to tell his story, which put Ichigo in a kind of shock. Not only because the male was there for his mothers death, but also because of the red head who was there. The one who Grimmjow until now believe he had killed.

"N-No impossible! Renji couldn't have done it!"

"Whoa whoa kid, how the hell do you know him, I killed him when you were what nine?!" Ichigo suddenly help up a picture from his wallet of him, the red head, and Aizen sitting at a frozen yogurt shop when Ichigo was around the age of fourteen. "My father took my two sisters to America because he knew of the things my uncle did... I was left under his care when Renji came into the picture. After a while he became a so called transfer student at my high school. It was all really weird. The way he looked at me... I should have known something was wrong, but for him to have... To have killed my mother, and then be working with my uncle!"

"Hey hey calm down!" He put a hand on the orange haired boys shoulder. "I know how you feel but...I was there remember. Um I have one question... Do you remember someone telling you not to say anything to the police."

"Um I don't know, someone told me something than ran off why?"

"Kid, that was me. I was fifteen at the time and that's the night I ran away from him. I couldn't take everything he put me through."

* * *

It was after that the two became closer. Mainly Ichigo became closer to Grimmjow.

Three weeks had gone by since both Ichigo and Grimmjow found out the truth about one another. But for some reason Ichigo seemed to be a bit more attached to Grimmjow. When he couldn't sleep he would walk down to the males work space and watch him fix cars, as Grimmjow always seemed to be awake.

Tonight was no different, Ichigo was walking down the stairs in his long white black night shirt and long orange pants as he heard Grimmjow yelling to someone on the phone.

"GOD DAMN IT ORIHIME LEAVE ME ALONE! I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES I'M GAY!" He screamed out, hearing the last part for some reason made Ichigos heart jump. Then he remembered the name the male said. Orihime, his friend Orihime! But it couldn't be could it?

Walking into the room he sighs. "Um Grimmjow, this Orihime girl you were just yelling at."

"Hmm oh you heard? Your not some homophobe are you?"

"W-What no! Ahh I um... I happen to be gay myself. But um." His face grew red as he mumbled softly now. "Orihime she doesn't happen to have orange hair like mine does she?"

"Oh, um yeah she does why? You know her?"

He shot up and nods. "Y-Yeah I went to high school with her! Shes an air head and kept asking me out when I told her I was gay."

"Yeah tell me about it!" He groans and put his phone on silent as it began going off again.

"Um so how do you know her, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Naw its nothing. She wondered into Kisuke's bar when I went to visit him once. She tried flirting with me and I told her I was gay. Blah blah blah she grabbed my dick so I threw my cup at her. Yet she still tried to go after me when I left. Fucking slut I tell ya, but I didn't even tell her my name. I have no idea how she got my name or number but she wont leave me alone. I tried blocking her but she just gets a new phone. Seriously was she like this with you?"

Ichigo was laughing a bit now, wiping tears from his eyes he shrugged. "Ahh a little but not as bad. She knew my name and I gave her my number. We were friends for a while but then everything went wrong when she tried to give me a lap dance in the middle of class. I got so mad and didn't talk to her the rest of the year." He gave a small yawn then smiled as he watched the male.

The next thing he knew he woke up in the living room on the couch. A soft warm blanket lays across his lap. Curling up into it he looked around. Blushing he spotted Grimmjow on a chair not to far from him watching tv. "A-Ahh Grimmjow, how did I get here?"

" 'Che how do you think? You fell asleep in the garage so I carried you up here."

"C-Carried me? Ahh you didn't have to."

"You would have froze to death down there kid. Just go back to bed, I'll wake you up for breakfast." And with that Grimmjow walked out of the room leaving Ichigo to his thoughts.

_"He carried me up here. Oh god I hope I didn't talk in my sleep! I probably embarrassed myself. Ugh I'm such a dumb ass!... The way he looks at me though, ugh I shouldn't get my hopes up. He would never date me. I mean we both know we're gay but... Maybe I should at least try. Yeah that's it! I'll try and if he shows interest ill go for it!"_ Ichigo mentally high fived himself and then curled into a ball. With one last yawn and a smile on his face he went back to bed, thinking of how he would try and get Grimmjow to notice him.

* * *

**Sorry about the late update, and that its a bit crappy. I have been doing a bunch of crap because school starts up again for me soon. Ohhhh Ichigo came up in this chapter whos excited? Haha well I was thinking of writing a Ichigo X Sosuke or maybe an Ichigo X Kenpachi. Blah blah blah please ****review****!**


End file.
